The Assassin
by TheLoneOtter
Summary: She stood in front of the colonels desk and plainly stated “I’m back” “So you didn’t get killed” was all he replied. “Now is that really how you greet your sister”
1. Someone New

A/N Ok here is my FMA fic, but if you are reading my Inuyasha fic have no fear I am still working on it but am taking a break

A/N Ok here is my FMA fic, but if you are reading my Inuyasha fic have no fear I am still working on it but am taking a break. So I am on a roll giving random characters younger sisters, just read and see. Oh and btw in my universe Hughes, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Mustang have known each other since they were kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I would have a golden toaster and all the apple pie in the world, but sadly I don't, I really want pie.

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Central Headquarters, Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinates were busy pretending they were doing their paperwork (but really discussing how much they hate paperwork) fearing that Lieutenant Hawkeye would shoot them if they didn't look like they were being productive. The Elrics and Winry were hanging around simply since they had nothing better to do.

Early in the afternoon, not too long after lunch, the door to the office opened and stepped in a young woman in her mid 20's. She had long black hair up in a pony-tail and dark blue eyes. She wore a simple black tank top, and a black skirt that stopped mid thigh, her plain black boots went up to her knees and over it all was a simple black cloak.

At a distance she looked normal, a little too fond of black, but innocent. Upon closer inspection you could see that tucked neatly in to the white wraps she had around her arms were many star-shaped throwing knives. On both hips were a gun, and covering the rest of her belt were extra clips for the guns.

She had a belt running from her left shoulder down to her right hip and back around, that held a small gun, a dagger and many more star-shaped throwing knives. Strapped to her right leg was another gun and poking out of the top of her left boot seemed to be the hilt of a large dagger. All in all that was one dangerous chick.

She walked into the room casually, strolling along as if she were going on a walk in the park, heading strait to the Colonels desk.

Each person in the room was thinking a different thing. Havoc was franticly saying in his mind _No it's not her, it couldn't be her, I haven't seen her in 4 years. _All Roy had on his mind was relief, that she was ok, but he would never show it. Lieutenant Hawkeye was simply happy, and Breda, Falman, and Fuery were staring at her wondering who she was and if she would date them.

Ed, Al, and Winry hadn't noticed her yet since Ed was unconscious, Winry was still seething from whatever had made her mad enough to hit Ed in the head with a wrench, and Al was poking Ed to try to wake him up.

She stood in front of the colonels desk and plainly stated "I'm back"

"So you didn't get killed" was all he replied.

"Now is that really how you greet your sister"

At that statement everyone in the room, that wasn't unconscious and hadn't know that Roy had a sister, found their jaws to be on the floor and their eyes the size of Rhode Island. 

"Whoa, wait you are his _sister_" Breda voiced many peoples shock.

"Yep, Alexandria Oktouber Elizabeth Mustang, the Black Rose Assassin"

"The Black Rose? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"No, I was just being held hostage by a bunch of anti-military extremists" she stated calmly "I just got out, and decided to visit my beloved older brother, who probably threw a party 3 and a half years ago when he thought I was dead" Alexandria finished glaring at her brother.

"Is that really why you came here?" Roy said in a voice dripping in contempt.

"No, the military also wanted me to give any information about the group that abducted me and wants me to take a less risky position" his sister shot back at him "but I am never taking a desk job, ever" she scoffed.

"And what's wrong with a desk job" Roy challenged

"Their dull, all you do is sit around doing paperwork and other boring junk!"

"Well at least we aren't about to be killed!!"

"The near-death experiences are the funnest and most exciting parts!!"

"Funnest isn't a word!!"

"Who really cares!!"

"I do!!"

"Sure, cause you're the king of being grammatically correct"

"Well-" Roy's comeback was cut short by a bullet streaking past his nose.

"You two have been separated for 4 years and you're back together for 10 minutes and already bickering like children"

Alexandria smiled at the blond woman "Hey Riza, great to see you still have amazing aim"

"It's great to see that my best friend isn't dead, Alex"

"Well, you know I try my hardest not to die, but for some reason there are a bunch of people out to kill me"

"It's not like you killed a bunch of people, or something" the colonel sarcastically muttered. Suddenly Roy was pinned to the wall by a bunch of throwing knives attaching his clothes to the wall, and Alex's light and airy aura was replaced by that of anger and seriousness. Her face was full of ire and everyone in the room realized that that was the same face many people had seen seconds before their death.

"Now you look here big brother" Alexandria's voice was low and dangerous "you may not like what I do, you may say I am cold-blooded or heartless, but it is what I do and I am good at it, and may I remind you that I am not the only one of us to kill innocent on orders"

The older sibling continued glaring at his sister but reluctantly nodded.

"Good, any ways as I said it is great to see you Riza" Alexandria glanced over and noticed Havoc amongst the rest of her brothers subordinates "Hey Jean, what's up?" she said to the smoker as she walked over and sat on his desk.

"Oh, nothing much, a bit of paperwork and an old friend coming back from the dead" he stated casually.

"Sounds interesting"

"Yep"

Alex then turned to Breda, Falman, and Fuery "And who are y'all?" she smiled.

"I'm Kai-" Fuery was cut short by an angry outburst coming from the wall behind the colonel's desk "I hate to interrupt this lovely little get together you're having, BUT CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" Roy Mustang yelled, still attached to the wall.

"Why should we, I think you make a rather interesting piece of wall art" the now conscious Ed Elric said.

"I must agree" stated Havoc

"I say we put a couple of sconces on either side of his head and it would make great discussion piece" Alexandria contributed.

"Yes, and we could call it The Angry Alchemist, or A Sisters Temper, or something of the sort" finished Falman.

All in the room sans Lt. Hawkeye, and the Colonel, nodded and looked at Roy as if he was a painting in a museum that they were judging. Colonel Mustang continued struggling to free his self and yelling until the three young women in the room took pity on him, and started taking down the knives.

While they were freeing Roy, Winry introduced herself and the Elrics to Alex, and the other subordinates finally got to finish introducing themselves also.

End of Chapter

A/N REVIEW!! Or else I will send a large group of badminton wielding hippopotamus's after you.


	2. The Chapter without a title

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed. Here is the second chappie to The Assassin.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, never have and never will; now I'm very depressed by that fact and will crawl in a hole and cry.

Chapter 2

Roy groaned and asked himself 'How did I get weaseled into this?' he knew exactly how he had gotten into this.

-Flashback-ish thing-

_Everyone had gotten back to their paperwork, except for Lieutenant Hawkeye who was chatting with Winry and Alexandria. One of them had asked the assassin where she would be staying._

"_Oh, I guess a hotel until I get a new assignment" she nonchalantly replied._

_At her friends statement Hawkeye looked at Roy with a glare that clearly said 'you are not going to let your little sister stay in a hotel when you have plenty of space for her, are you' while stroking her pistol dangerously. He cleared his throat and said "No Alex you will be staying with me, I still probably have all your stuff in my basement" _

-End of Flashback-ish thing-

So now he was in his rather large house moving all of his little sisters' stuff (that he kept for some unknown reason) from his basement to one of his guest rooms.

She had lived with him before she had "died" because she was never in Central long enough or frequent enough to have a place of her own. So when she "died" Roy simply packed up all her clothes, trinkets, and other random things she owned and hid them away in his basement.

Roy would never admit it but he truly missed Alexandria, after their parents had died Alexandria was the only family he really had. Of course he still had his three childhood friends, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, and Jean Havoc, but their little group lacked the immaturity and annoyingness Alex had added. But now she was back and Roy was seriously wondering why he missed her.

"Ow! Roy you dropped that on my foot!"

"Well sorry but it was only clothes!" he retorted "It shouldn't hurt at all, especially you 'The Almighty Great Assassin'"

"Oh shut up"

--

When Roy went into work the next day he was in a very foul mood that didn't go unnoticed by his 1st Lieutenant.

"So sir, how many times did you and Alexandria get into an argument" Hawkeye asked with a small smile on her face.

"She is such a little pest, why do I even bother putting up with her!" the Colonel shouted "I need someone to yell at, where is Havoc!" he snapped.

Riza seemed about to laugh when she responded "It is his day off sir, and I think he might be doing something with Alexandria"

"What are they gonna do?"

"Probably all the same stuff they have always done, sir"

--

Meanwhile:

Jean and Alex had decided to hang out and were simply wandering around town at the moment, Alexandria was learning about what had happened over the past few years, but had contributed very little to what had happened to her.

"So the Fraternization Law was revoked, and Riza and Roy haven't done things in a random store closet that I can't mention due to the fact we are next to a playground filled with innocent youth" she asked him in disbelief.

"Yes I am still shocked myself"

The two friends chuckled a bit, and then fell into a comfortable silence; Jean took this opportunity to take in Alexandria's changes since he last saw her.

She was still the same height at 5'3, but she was thinner, her eyes had this slight hollow look of someone who had lost all hope for a while, but slowly gained it back. Mustangs were known for being pale but she looked even more than before, all these changes you noticed from very close observations, so many people thought she hadn't changed at all. She still looked scarily like her brother with the same pale skin, dark dark blue eyes, ebony hair and same facial shape.

She was wearing a simple black skirt just like she always wore, a purple t-shirt, and a black zip-up hooded sweatshirt, halfway zipped, he smirked when he thought about how many weapons Alexandria had concealed on her person.

The friends continued laughing and talking, enjoying themselves reminiscing and planning childish pranks to play on higher-ups and random people they don't like in the military.

Suddenly a voice came from behind "Mr. Havoc, Miss Mustang!"

The two turned to see Winry Rockbell running towards them dragging poor Ed behind her.

"Sorry to bother you guys but we saw you and decided to say hi" the young girl said with a smile.

"Oh, no problem we had just run out of people to put on our LOPTDWAPOT" the older woman replied.

"LOPTDWAPOT?" Edward repeated questioningly.

"The List Of People To Decapitate With A Pair Of Tweezers" Alexandria plainly stated

The two young blonds simply nodded not knowing what to make of the previous statement.

"Miss Mustang . . ." Winry began

"Please just call me Alexandria" the woman who had been addressed said.

"Ok then, Alexandria do you mind if I ask you some stuff about the assassination department, there are so many rumors about it and now that I actually have met one I want to know the truth"

Alex smiled at this "It is good of you to want to know the truth, and I will answer as many questions that I can without having to kill you afterwards"

The group started walking again with Alexandria and Winry standing next to each other and Havoc on Alex's other side, and Ed on the other side of Winry.

"So what about that y'all have elaborate tattoos of daggers with thorny vines all around it on the underside of your right arm."

"No, the only tattoos we get are on the tips of our pinkies that look like dots but are really these intricate designs that identify us"

"Weird'

"Yeah I always thought that we should use dog-tags like the rest of the military, but nooooo that is just too radical of an idea" the assassin said rolling her eyes "we just can't be like the rest of the armed forces, completely crazy, anyone who thinks that way belongs in the funny farm" her voice defined sarcasm.

"Yeah, but the assassins have been trying to distance themselves for decades" Jean commented.

"Why?" Winry questioned.

"Well you know how assassins are hated amongst civilians?" everyone nodded "It is pretty much the same inside the Military, most soldiers, officers, alchemists, and such, hate the assassins. But what is funny is that very few of us will let you know that they are assassins, we are very good at acting, and hiding, so no one really knows who is a so-called 'cold-blooded killer'"

They continued this way for a while, Winry spitting out a rumor she heard, Alexandria shooting it down and the guys being somewhat bored, every thing was at least mostly untrue, except for one . . .

"So what about the one about all assassins having their lips dyed black?"

Alexandria got painful look on her face and said "oooh, it's my fault that one got out"

"So, you mean it's true!" Winry asked excitedly.

Alex didn't say anything to this; instead she pressed her thumb onto her bottom lip and slowly moved it across. As her thumb moved across her lip, the plain lip color that could have been mistaken for her natural lip color came off revealing a deep menacing black, the same color of a raven's feather, the night sky during the new moon. She then did the same to the top lip.

--

When Roy got home from work his sister was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book in her pajamas, it was very late, about 11:00.

"Let me guess, you shirked your paper work all day and then when you realized you couldn't do your work tomorrow, you began to do it at like 6 this evening" Alexandria said without looking up from her novel, as he walked in the door.

"Yes and please don't give me the lecture about getting it done early and junk, Ri- . . . Hawkeye beat you to it" he said as he sat down across the room from her.

"I made you a couple sandwiches, they're in the fridge" she said as she put a bookmark in her book, still not looking at her brother. She stood up crossed the room and was about to exit when she turned to him, smirked, and said "By the way, I'm going into HQ tomorrow, and since its Riza's day off, they want me to baby-sit you guys"

She began walking again and from the hall she called "G'night" the amusement evident in her voice.

End of Chap

A/N: Gosh, it took me a long time to write this, anyways review, remember badminton racquet wielding hippos will attack you if you don't.


	3. Argument

A/N Hey, I am a terrible person who never updates, you all have the honor of throwing random heavy/disgusting objects at me, and I will not protest

A/N Hello, I am a terrible person who never updates, you all have the honor of throwing random heavy/disgusting objects at me, if you wish, I will not protest. Anyways let's get on with the story. By the way, I changed Alexandria's assassin name to the Black Rose Assassin, cuz it sounds waaaaay cooler, I am too lazy to change it in previous chapters, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, if I said I did I would be sued, and I would lose the lawsuit, and I don't have any money so then they would lock me up and that wouldn't be good.

Roy walked into his office the usual 45 minutes late, and saw Fuery, Falman, Breda, and Havoc intently doing their paperwork, which was odd, but what was even odder was nobody was standing over them forcing them to work; it was as if they were doing it out of their own free wills.

Fuery then noticed his superior officer "Good morning Colonel Mustang, the other Colonel Mustang was called to the Assassination Department for something, and said she would be back soon"

"That's nice Fuery . . ." he trailed off then barked out "WAIT! Since when was my sister a Colonel!?"

"Sir, you should know that they promoted her when she went MIA and they thought she had been KIA" Havoc told him

Roy grumbled something and then asked the question that really perplexed him "How did she get you to do your work?" he glared at all of them.

It was Breda who answered this "She just asked us nicely"

"What an odd method" Roy said softly, rubbing his chin. The Colonel went and sat at his desk; he then pulled the piece of paper off the top of his mountain of today's work and stared at it. He sat there staring at that piece of paper for about ten minutes until the door opened and a voice said "Why Colonel Mustang, I am so glad you finally decided to join us" the voice seemed nice and polite but had a hint of malice underneath the sugary-sweetness.

In the door stood Alexandria in all her glory, with the standard blue military uniform, and as she usually did when she was on duty, she didn't bother to cover her black lips.

"So, Colonel Flame could you please give me a good reason why you are . . ." she trailed off as she checked her watch "an _hour _late"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye doesn't mind too much when I am late" Roy quietly stated

"Well, I am not Hawkeye, am I?" she said as she strode over to said lieutenant's desk and sitting down "I personally believe that the 1st lieutenant has been too soft on you gentlemen"

The men in the room looked at each other bewildered, Hawkeye _soft_; she had to be kidding them. Sadly she wasn't, the rest of the day was spent with the men fondly thinking of the blonde lieutenant, icily glaring at them, resting her hand on the handgun at her hip.

Once the assassin was done with her work (which was very little since she was only a replacement), she got up and started wandering around the men's desks, throwing some random thing that was nearby dangerously close to the whichever soldier got off task. The only two that weren't intimidated by her were Jean and Roy.

Jean wouldn't say anything but would turn and glare at her, then get back to work.

Roy on the other hand would yell at her then they would bicker for a few minutes before he got back to work.

The exact moment the clock on the wall hit 5 o'clock, the younger Mustang's demeanor changed, and she no longer seemed like the evil blood-thirsty drill sergeant like woman that threw things at them, but more the Alexandria they had met a few days before.

All the men left as quickly as they possibly could, Havoc went over and said something quietly to her which she responded to in a low voice, and he walked out the door. The officers all left until it was only Alexandria and Roy in the room.

"Well, I kinda forgot how 'Ice-Queen' you get while at work, I should have warned the men" Roy said breaking the silence.

There was an uncomfortable pause after he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about Maes?" Alex asked in a soft voice, not looking at her sibling.

"Wha . . . How do you know?"

"Jean told me yesterday" she looked at him with sad eyes that bore into his heart.

"I – I just didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories" he said to his shoes.

"Unpleasant memories" she scoffed "Do you want to know what is unpleasant. Unpleasant is when you spend 3 and a half years of your life having chains wrapped around you from the waist down, and your wrists shackled to the concrete wall behind you. And then when you escape from there by letting your muscles deteriorate so much that you could slip out of those chains, you come home and one of the few people who you trust doesn't want to tell you that one of your closest friends is now dead just because it would be 'unpleasant' for him" she was yelling now, and there were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Wanna know what Roy, I wandered around for a day and a half waiting for Maes to jump out of nowhere and shove millions of pictures of his family under my nose before I found out. Did you really think I wasn't going to notice?! Did you think I had really forgotten about everything?" she slowed down her rant and started talking in a soft voice tears streaming down her face "The only thing I had for a while were my memories"

She turned and walked briskly out the door wiping her eyes as she went, sniffing a bit.

Roy watched her go, he heard her say something to Havoc, who apparently had waited for her, and could hear their footsteps leaving. He collapsed into his chair with a sigh, he knew he had been selfish when he hadn't told Alexandria about Maes dieing, but she hadn't told him much about what happened to her.

The Colonel then gathered his things, put on his coat and left for home, where he hoped his sister wouldn't be, he need to think.

--

_With Havoc and the female Mustang sibling _

The pair walked down the street in silence, Alexandria was wondering why she had burst out like that at her brother, yes, they did argue, but about pointless things, nothing very serious.

Jean was thinking about what he had heard the woman walking next to him yell at his superior officer. Both Mustangs were his friends, he was torn between going back and telling Roy that his sister had bottled up so many emotions for a long time that she was bound to snap and sadly it had to be at him, he also wanted to give Alexandria a hug and tell her that Roy was an idiot and that she had been through so much that he should have been honest with her.

Both were so engrossed in thought that neither noticed when they bumped into a woman carrying a stack of papers in her arms, sending everything flying.

"Oh! I am so sorry ma'am, it was entirely our fault" Jean said as he and the assassin helped the woman scramble around on the ground for the papers.

When the three finally straitened up was the first time the woman got a good look and the two young soldiers, both holding out stacks of paper to her. The woman's eyes narrowed and she tightened her lips.

"Thank You" she said icily, and turned away before they could respond. Alexandria managed to get a glimpse of what was on the sheets of paper before the woman was out of sight.

"They were flyers for an anti-military rally" she stated softly, eyes wide.

"Oh, don't worry; they have one of those once or twice a month"

"We aren't all bad" the young assassin said more to herself than Jean.

A/N Okey-Dokey so that was the 3rd chappie of this fic, sorry again for being late, I kinda got serious on this Chap, _**REVIEW OR ELSE!!**_


	4. Insanity

A/N Hello, 'tis the fourth chapter in the mighty tale titled 'The Assassin', answering the age-old question "What if Roy Mustang had a younger sister

**A/N** Hello, 'tis the fourth chapter in the mighty tale titled 'The Assassin', answering the age-old question "What if Roy Mustang had a younger sister?" In the previous chapter there was some seriousness, but that has passed, and I also have given up on the idea that Alexandria dies in the end, I hope that all of you are pleased by that decision, and now on with the story!

Chapter 4

Alexandria and Roy hardly spoke to each other, and when they did it was strictly business, which was hardly ever.

Alexandria was hard a work in the Assassination Department (which no one knew the location of). She had to get in top condition if she wanted to keep in the assassination business, which she kinda had to cause the only way out was to die (she simply knew too much). Alexandria had to be interviewed and interrogated about the group that abducted her, and was required to file a detailed report on her experiences in the last 4 years.

And Roy was busy doing whatever he did, and yelling at his subordinates more than usual.

Finally, about a week and a half after their confrontation, they spoke to one another.

Alexandria walked in to his office just as everyone else was leaving. She stood in front of his desk, watching him clean off his workspace until she was sure that no one could overhear their conversation.

"I have a mission within the city, I'll be back late, so I am apologizing in advance incase I wake you when I get home" the younger sibling stated formally.

"WHAT!! You already have a mission?? You haven't been back for two weeks and they're sending you out so soon, don't worry I'll talk to someone, you wont have to do this, I'll-" Roy was cut off from continuing his worried little ramble by a laugh from his sister.

"Roy, stop worrying" Alex said with a smile "you always flip out and go into way too protective older brother mode over nothing, and I requested that they send me out there, it is an easy kill, no big deal"

"How easy?" he asked suspiciously

"I probably could've killed him when I was 10 with a butter knife" the assassin said flatly

"Oh, ok, but don't get too confident" her brother warned her.

She just blankly stared at him.

"What?"

She sighed "That was probably the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard"

"Aw, c'mon, I am not too confident"

"You're the most arrogant person I know!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Alexandria just sighed.

--

_Later that night_

Alexandria quietly opened the door to the house she shared with her brother, it had been a really easy kill like she had said earlier, but the body was hard to dispose of (Assassination rule 51:b: There shall be no trace of you(the assassin), the victim, or any act of violence at the scene of elimination), a 300 pound, 40-year-old man, wasn't something that people wouldn't notice being carried down the street by a young woman covered in blood. But she managed to find an area where a building had recently been torn down and there was a big enough ditch for her to dump him in and cover him with soil without being seen.

She walked into the living room to find the lights on and Roy sitting in there with a thick and ancient book on the history of alchemy (what a dork), he looked up when she walked in.

"So, how did the mission go?"

"Killing that guy was a piece of cake, I did it quicker than a greased armadillo off a ski jump" Alexandria said lightly.

"Where do you get all these weird sayings?"

She simply shrugged "Oh well, I'm going to bed 'night"

--

_The Next day_

Jean Havoc stared over his coffee cup at the young woman across from him.

"Well what do you think?"

"Alexandria"

"Yes?" she said slowly

"Are you completely nuts?" he asked his lifelong friend

"Probably" the assassin replied

There was no doubt in many people's minds that Alexandria Oktouber Elizabeth Mustang was a certifiable head case, she had a tendency to talk about killing people very casually, she had many unusual habits and quirks, and she was able to switch from being an angry cold-hearted bitch to a sweet as sugar, cupcakes and unicorns happy fairy princess like person, but this is what proved it to him, she was going to try to get Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye together, and she wanted him to help.

They were the two most stubborn people he had ever met, they would never admit that they were completely in love with on another (which is obvious to everyone else); they couldn't even admit it to themselves. If they ever knew that someone was trying to get them together they would be even blinder to their feelings than before and get extremely annoyed and neither of them were the kind of people you ticked off, and she should know, one is her best friend and the other her brother.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked with a skeptical tone

"Well of course we can't let them know what we're trying to do, and can't do things that would seem suspicious, all we have to do is occasionally nudge them in the right direction" Alex answered "or we could create a situation where they would need to be working in a confined environment just the two of them for a very long time." She looked at him expectantly.

"Well," he started "I do agree that they need to get together, but I don't know if we should meddle with this, or let things take their course and work out on their own"

"You never let me do things my way" she pouted, then she suddenly gasped "Oh poo, what time is it!" she exclaimed grabbing his wrist and looking at his watch "Oh well I've got to go, have a mission, we'll talk about this later, bye!" and then she was gone

"Good-bye" he whispered

--

Jean Havoc was sitting in the living room of his apartment, it was very late, but for some reason her couldn't bring himself to go to bed, there was something bothering him in the back of his mind, but he didn't know what. He found himself straining his ears to hear something but there was nothi- what was that, it sounded as if something had fallen against his door. Jean waited a moment then cautiously opened the door to his apartment and onto him fell an unconscious and bloody Alexandria Mustang.

**A/N** DUN DUN DUN!! What happened? What's going to happen? Will Roy and Riza get together? Will Alex die? Will Havoc quit smoking? Will Ed get taller? Will I stop talking in questions? Yes I will now _ahem_ well I hope you liked it please review it will make the next chapter come quicker.

-TLO


	5. Memories

**A/N **Ok everyone, I have updated quicker this time, but this is really short, and I had to do this separately from the next chapter, because that might take me some time and I wanted to give you at least something.

A very sleepy Roy Mustang answered the obnoxiously loud telephone on his nightstand

"What?" he asked groggily

"Roy? It's Jean!" came a frantic voice on the other end

"Havoc, do you know what time it is?" he snapped back

"That doesn't matter now, I am in the hospital, Alex must have had her mission near my apartment, something happened and she wound up unconscious, and covered in her own blood for change, at my front door" the second lieutenant babbled out in a rush

"WHAT!!" Roy shrieked "I'll be right there" he said jumping out of bed.

--

Colonel Mustang stormed through the doors of the hospital and marched through the nearly empty waiting room to the receptionists desk, where sat a very bored looking nurse.

"I need to know where Alexandria Mustang is, _now_" he demanded

"Are you a friend or family member" she responded in a monotone.

"Yes, I am her brother Roy Mustang"

"Alright then" she said before looking through a patient log on her desk "She is in room 213, you should take the elevator to the second floor and go down the hallway with the yellow stripe on the floor"

He was rushing towards the elevator as soon as he heard all of the nurse's instructions, yelling a quick thanks to the bored woman over his shoulder. Roy punched the up call button for the elevator many times in hopes of it getting there faster, once it finally did he pressed the button for the 2nd floor as hard as he could, nearly smashing in the button. The machine moved too slowly for Roy, how long does it need to take to move up one floor, his little sister could be dieing right now for all he knew.

He followed the yellow stripe on the floor until he got to a door with Havoc pacing outside it looking very worried.

"Is she going to be ok?" the worried brother asked his subordinate and friend.

"I don't know, I told you on the phone all I know" Jean replied in an exhausted voice "though a nurse told me she did regain consciousness to say something"

"Well what was it!!" Roy exclaimed

"She said 'I made a mistake'"

Roy gasped and suddenly remembered a time back in the military academy

"_Alex, I totally forbid you from doing this, I am not letting my sister become a murderer"_

"_I am not going to be a murderer, I am going to be an assassin, and eliminate people who can and will take hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives!" she argued back_

"_They all ready have filled your head with their lies!!"_

"_No they haven't, that is something I came up with on my own and the reason I decided to become an assassin!" _

_Both Mustangs were much younger, neither had the slight deadness in their eyes from seeing so much death, both had noble and heroic impressions of the military, nor were there as many scars on them as the modern siblings._

"_Well your going to get yourself killed right away!" he nearly bellowed_

"_The only way I will die is if I make a mistake, and don't follow the Assassin's Code, you should know that I don't make mistakes" she growled darkly _

**A/N **yes it is short I know, input would be appreciated, in other words PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

-TLO


	6. Some Emotional stuff, & some randomness

**A/N** Ok yeah I know I seem to apologize for this a lot, but I am sorry for this being reeeaaally late, I started writing this but then sort of left it alone for a while.

The blond 1st lieutenant burst into the hospital room where her two male comrades were sitting by the fallen assassin. It was a little before dawn and the two men had been allowed into Alexandria's room about an hour ago. In that hour they had hardly said anything and the small-looking wounded young woman hadn't moved, except for the now regular rise and fall of her chest.

"How is she?" Hawkeye asked softly but franticly.

Roy sighed and said in a defeated sort of voice "We don't know" burying is face in his hands.

Riza placed a gentle hand on the colonel's shoulder and sat beside him "I bet she'll be fine, she's Alex, she'll be better in no time, it's not like this is the first time all of us have been in the hospital waiting for her to wake up" her voice still soft, but this time reassuring. She then glanced at Havoc; he had his elbows on his knees and was leaning forward, his right hand cupping his chin while his left was resting on the inner elbow of the opposite arm. He was gazing intensely and thoughtfully at the assassin.

"It was my fault" the second lieutenant said out of the blue, "I was the last person to talk to her before she left on this mission" he dropped his gaze from Alexandria, now glaring at the floor "I could have told her to not go"

"No Jean, it wasn't your fault, you wouldn't have been able to stop her anyways, if there's anything I know about Alexandria Mustang, it's that you couldn't keep her from what she feels is her duty" this wasn't good, Riza thought, both of these men had a long time to stew in their guilt, they both always managed to blame themselves for anything that went wrong, and then nearly drowned themselves in guilt afterwards.

"No it's _my_ fault, I could have had her missions postponed until she was back in prime condition" Roy sighed "Heck, I probably could have stopped her from being an assassin"

"I doubt that"

There was silence as all heads snapped to the bed, where lying in it was a very tired and weak looking, but conscious, A.O.E. Mustang. Then there was an "Oof" from the hospitalized girl as her best friend showed a rare flash of raw emotion, throwing her arms around her.

"Alexandria Oktouber Elizabeth Mustang . . ." Riza started in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'You scared me so much! Why did you have to be so careless?! You almost killed yourself! Yadda yadda yadda' I've heard it all before" the assassin said in what would have been a patronizing tone if she hadn't had the famous Mustang smirk.

"You're an annoying little thing"

"I'm not little I'm petite and cute"

While this exchange between the two military women was going on, the men in the room were silent watching them, until suddenly Havoc stood up and nearly yelled "How can you two stand there and joke about this?! Alex, you are in the _hospital_ with a life threatening injury!"

"Yes" Roy stood up "How are you able to stay light-hearted!? This is a serious issue!"

"Jean, Roy," Riza started softly but darkly "we _have_ to stay happy because you two do all the worrying for ten people"

"If we didn't stay optimistic and happy, this place would become a pit of despair" Alexandria continued in the same tone.

---

Alexandria had been in the hospital for a few days and probably wouldn't be let out for another couple of weeks, she'd been practically gutted like a fish but was somehow able to hold herself together (literally) until she found help, she had lost a lot of blood and the doctors had to make sure all of her organs were still in the right places, functioning properly. She had been visited by many people, both military and civilian. Maria Ross stopped in one afternoon while she was out bringing her fellow military woman flowers. Major Armstrong popped in, saying something about caring for the wounded being a skill passed down through Armstrong line for many generations, in all his overly dramatic, pink-sparkly glory.

Alexandria was never alone; either Roy, Riza, or Jean would be at her bedside all day until they were kicked out at 10 o'clock when visiting hours were over.

Havoc was with her today, he, Fuery, Breda, and Falman were holding their weekly poker game in the hospital room, and things were still kind of odd between them for the whole blaming thing. Up until now Alexandria was happy to watch from her bed and use the Mustang sarcasm about the men's poker faces.

"You know Breda, you look like you ate something rotten, are you sure that's a poker face?"

"Humph, I don't see you playing with us, heck; do you even know how to play?"

The small girl smirked "I used to play a little, I think I can remember"

"Fine then we'll deal you in" the large man stated, not knowing what he was in for.

Havoc was shaking his head at Breda, whispering "you really don't want to do this"

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry"

Twenty minutes later all the chips were sitting in front of the injured assassin, a haughty expression on her face.

"When I was twelve I was the national Junior Poker Champion, just thought you should know, now if you don't mind, my cut is bothering me, so I'm going to take a nap" the black-haired young woman said.

**A/N **Yeah, I know the ending of the chapter kind of sucked but I couldn't think of any other way to end it without it being even more messed up, so please review, all opinions are appreciated, though could people please try to refrain from commenting on my _punctuation_ this time, because that was really annoying, I mean, my grammar and spelling are way better than many others, but come on **PUNCTUATION, **nothing about the story or the quality of writing, but I was told that I had missed a few commas, seriously, I am not a high school English teacher, nor am I a total grammar and punctuation dweeb, what more do you expect from me, GOSH! Ok, sorry mini-rant.


	7. The Start of a Plan

**A/N **I know, I know, I never ever ever update, I should make a schedule or something . . . but that would take effort . . . but it has been like 2 years . . . anyways, I was inspired by the final chapter of FMA to actually keep going with this

Chapter Seven

Life moves on, people age, technology advances, cuts heal, and sometimes you're stuck wondering how things were forgotten.

"Well Mr. Mustang, you are free to take your sister home, she is now stable enough to be released, but please make sure she doesn't do any strenuous activity," the stiff old doctor, who had been treating Alex, recited. As a doctor, he both loved and hated the military (though hatred was much more prominent). It brought in a lot of business, but he hated to see so many young and lively people maimed for no good cause.

Before him were two living legends in their own respective fields, brother and sister too. Those two were too scarred, physically, emotionally, and mentally, for their youth. He became a doctor to help people, to take away other's pain, it was hard for him to see this pair that were beyond his help.

He sighed as he watched them clear out, there was nothing he could do, they just had to recover by themselves.

As Alex regained her health and resumed work she once again had to go through intense interrogations and investigations. Alex had recently escaped capture, and let a target severely wound her and get away, she was under a lot of heat from the assassination department.

"Shit, I think they're going to kill me"

"Alexandria, stop being so paranoid, you think everyone is trying to get rid of you." Riza reminded her in a motherly fashion.

"No, I'm dead serious, I'm going to be 86'd by the department, it just depends on when I fuck up. It's standard procedure, you guys get demoted, whereas I have a lovely chat with Madame Guillotine." Alex stared at her with wide and amusingly serious eyes.

"You guys don't have a guillotine." Roy butted in, having arrived at the restaurant where the two women had been waiting.

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh, don't you get started." Havoc chuckled, sitting down having come with Roy.

"Another argument about how Alex is going to die?" Fury asked, Roy's entire little cluster of subordinates were pulling out chairs and settling themselves.

"No, I think this one is about whether the assassination department has a guillotine." Jean replied.

"Ah, I wouldn't doubt that." Breda commented without looking up from his menu.

"See, general opinion says that I'm right." Alex shot at her brother and the table chuckled breaking off into smaller conversations.

Riza sighed and rolled her eyes at the antics of her friends.

"Hawkeye, from that sigh I get the feeling you don't like it when we all take our lunch breaks together." Roy smirked at her.

Riza simply smiled and laughed softly while shaking her head before her eyes fell back to her menu.

After everyone had eaten, Alex was first to pay and rush off saying something about a department meeting. The assassin leaving was almost like a signal for everyone else to leave, each wandering off on their own, only a few minutes apart, heading for HQ. Eventually it was just Roy and Riza sitting at the large table, each having taken their time with their meals (a tendency well noted by their friends).

"Sir, I'll be leaving now, get back to the office quickly, please." Riza pushed out her chair primly, and stood.

"Wait a moment, Lieutenant, I'm done, let's walk back together."

"Alright sir."

As the pair exited the restaurant Hawkeye took her spot a few steps behind her colonel. Roy sighed _Why is she the only one who follows that formality?_

**A/N** Well here ya go, the first stuff I've written for this in YEARS, sad, I know, and it's kind of short. My writing style has changed, but I think I'm going to stick with my original plot for this though. I LOVE OPINIONS OF ALL KINDS! Subtle enough for y'all?


End file.
